Aurora
Princess Aurora is one of the Disney Princesses. She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah and is Phillip's love interest. Movies Sleeping Beauty When Aurora was born, she was given blessings by three good fairies. The last one has not made a blessing. However, an evil fairy called Malificent came and cursed her that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, Aurora will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Luckily, the third fairy, Merryweather, lightens the curse by giving her a blessing. The blessing is that Aurora will fall into a deep sleep and can only be woken by a prince's kiss instead of dying. The King and Queen wasn't very pleased, they burnt all of the spinning wheels and gave the three fairies permission to disguise as peasants and hide Aurora away. Years later, Aurora (renamed Briar Rose) has grown to a beautiful girl with a kind, sweet and caring personality. On her sixteenth birthday, she was told by the fairies to go to the forest. Aurora sings and attracted Prince Phillip. After a while, Aurora went home and was told the truth. She went to the castle, but as the curse says, she pricks her her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and slept. The fairies moved her to the highest bedroom on a tower, and cast a spell on all people inside the kingdom that causes them to fall asleep until Aurora was woken. At the end, Aurora was woken by a kiss from Phillip and she lived happily ever after. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Coming soon... Appearance Aurora has fair skin, long, golden blonde hair curls and violet eyes. Maiden She wears a dress with a light gray blouse, black bodice and gray skirt. And she doesn't wear any shoes. Princess Gown She wears a tiara with pink jewels and a golden necklace that is shaped like a tiara. Her gown is in different shades of pink. The shoulder of the dress is translucent, attacked with long pink sleeves. Aurora dress.jpg|Princess Gown Briar Rose form.jpg|Maiden form Personalities Aurora is gentle and loving, and is raised by three fairies named Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She lives in the forest, where she meets Prince Phillip, her true love. Aurora is also very gracious. Descriptions In Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora's real identity is kept a secret, even from herself, and she believes she is Briar Rose, a peasant girl. Perhaps that's the reason for her natural, unassuming grace and cheerful, unaffected spirit. Aurora is fond of her woodland animal friends and loves her three "aunts". But doesn't understand why she can't meet other people or leave the forest. As her sixteenth birthday approaches, Sleeping Beauty Aurora yearns to meet that special someone and discover the wonder of true love. Trivia *The name "Aurora" is of Latin origin and means "Dawn". *In Roman mythology, Aurora is the Goddess of Sunrise. *Aurora's princess personality is "Graceful". *Aurora's web personalities are cheerful, positive. Category:Disney Princess Category:Aurora Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sleeping Beauty